Godric Lomasa
See: Godric Lomasa Web Personal Appearance :Curly dark brown hair covers this man's head. It is kept in a windswept, carefree style that is worn long and partially conceals his ears. His face is long and narrow, with high-cheekbones, and is tapered by a prominent jaw crowned by a rugged chin. Thick sideburns, trimmed in line with his mouth, bristle from its sides. Underneath his neat eyebrows, ocean blue pools of colour sparkle with a faint green. His lips have a pursed shape; moreover, they are thin, even, and bright red. :Outright this fellow is not entirely handsome: he possesses a bulbous, aquiline nose granting a hawkish impression to his features. Faint and faded, an old scar is visible beneath his left eye. It adds a stern quality to an otherwise attractive appearance. His skin, though fashionably pale, is without further blemish and offers the suggestion of a healthy constitution. One could guess his years in their second youth; furthermore, he is quite tall and possesses a powerful, lean build. The hands are large and broad with long, slender fingers. His thick legs appear to be bulging with muscle. Childhood & Family History :Godric Lomasa was born to the Viscount Lucian Lomasa and his wife the Viscountess Denae Lomasa (née Kahar). The fourth of five sons, and six children, he was brought up as the favourite of his father and of his uncle. However, Godric was never destined to inherit the family estate in Elkmont upon his father's death: that was the duty of his eldest brother Falreth Lomasa, and from a young age he knew that his future was destined elsewhere. Yet he spent his childhood, adolescence, and early years of manhood in the carefree halls of his family home, and the woods and countryside of their property. Fond of every form of sport (hunting Kahar deer and Lomasa goose, riding horses, and toying at falconry) Godric always held a robust constitution. He adored chasing a stag on horseback, and watching as his hounds cornered the animal and tore its flesh before triumphantly returning to the great hall and roasting it over fire and song with his kinsmen. This country life would end with the death of his father, and the assumption by Falreth of the family homestead. :Notwithstanding his love of Godric, Lucian was cold and distant with all of his sons - and in particular he was harsh and demanding of his heir, the young Viscount Lomasa. When Lucian inherited, he promptly offered his younger brother a small sack of gold and instructed him to "Go get yourself some sort of living, man, for you cannot expect to wile away here forever!" Not that Godric ever bore any grudge against his eldest brother; he was happy to leave Elkmont, and to journey North in search of adventure, fame, and good fortune: not to mention a pretty wife! He struck off toward East Leg with the intention of meeting the head of his House, His Grace the Duke Norran Lomasa, to enquire upon the knighthood. :The reasons for Godric's desire to pursue a knight's errantry revolved around his education under his uncle Caevius Lomasa. A retired member of the Blade's Cavalry and a staunch, bloodied veteran who undertook faithful service for the Empire, Caevius was an unmarried old bachelor who looked upon Godric with affection as if he were his own son. The old man taught him to wield a spear and a shield, to charge a target and to defend one's self on horse back, to swing a sword, and to command a horse with skill and valour. His lessons were eagerly followed by the young Lomasa, for whom swordplay and martial exercises were another rude sport in which he excelled. It seemed sure and natural that, a landless noble of insignificant family and fortune, he should entrust his arm in the cause of the Bulls. And so he rode forth from Elkmont.... Personality and Temperament :The Baron is a man with a dual-sided nature: open, jovial and amicable to the point of frivilousness; and stern, guarded, and proper to the point of reservation. He seems, perhaps not despits his efforts, to be controlled by his whims and moods though guided by periods of sober rationality and calculation. Respectful and gracious to his superiors; open and liberal to his peers; abrupt and condescending to his inferiors: Godric is mindful of social proprieties, and is mindful of their potential abuse. Deeply conservative and traditional, he is a staunch Imperial and unyielding supporter of the inherent rights and privileges of the Nobility; and the rightful place of the worship of the Light in the centre of Fastheldian life. Godric has been known to pursue shallow and trivial pursuits, and to prefer a wild and carefree sort of amusement, though theses may be the outward reflections of an unhappy existence yearning for something substantial. :A man who projects a charismatic exterior often conceals alterior motives. Social Status and Location :Godric is a virtually unknown nobleman with minimal property to his name. The Baron has recently assumed lodging as a guest of his patriarch, Duke Norran Lomasa, at Riverhold Keep outside East Leg, yet has been known to readily travel about the Empire where whim and fancy direct him. He is particularly fond of The Bull's Eye Taphouse in East Leg. He is also an avid bather, and supports the avant-guard and newly fashionable activity of bathing. :During the First hour by the Light of Lanternglow, on the Fourteenth day of Shadowreach in the year 627 ATA, Godric Lomasa was accepted into the Order of the Silver Tankard as a Knight and Imperial Potential. He has since been charged to uphold the Imperial law, and the local laws of his House, in Lomasa Territory - obviously as a pre-requisite to develop a reputation, and to become known to the Imperial Tribunal or possibly the Regent or the Prince himself. Therefore, he has lately been spending considerable time training (mostly out of Riverhold Keep) and travelling about Lomasa lands. :The Baron has been known to sometimes travel with several men-at-arms in his personal retinue, and routinely rides with other Knights at the command of untitled cavalrymen across House Lomasa holdings. House Relationships :Godric is banned from the following cities, townships, and lands: :'House Seamel:' Northreach, Silkfield (Not official) :'House Nillu:' Silver Bear Road, Nillu's Load, Hawk's Aerie, Sweetwater Fields, and Nillu Road. '''Character Role-Playing Logs' Too Many Zahirs (2 December, 2007) :Voreyn Zahir and Thayndor Zahir take a walk through Northreach. Before they know it they are caught in a swarm of people as petty jealousies and intrigues unfold! Lock Your Doors, Ladies! (3 December, 2007) :''Baron Godric Lomasa rides to Hawk's Aerie and stops at The Thirsty Trout where he chances to meet his cousin Viscount Farrel Lomasa. Baroness Aylina Zahir blows in out of the cold and joins their party. Excellent background drama (with sexy results!) from Adrianna, Griedan, and Otto Stonefish. The night ends with a hapless (or topless) mistake! Goading the Seamel (17 December, 2007) :''Three Barons exchange some heated words, and a Mikin tries to soothe rivalries. Including Gefrey Seamel, Tor Nillu, Godric Lomasa, and Celeste Mikin. Humbling the Lomasa (17 December, 2007) :''Godric Lomasa's disapproval of a certain Nillu Baron causes thraetening words from the Nillu Duchess, Sahna Nillu. The Lomasa must bend the knee in apology, or face the consequences of her wroth. Including Celeste Mikin and Nayla Zahir. Illusions of Zolor Zahir (17 December, 2007) :Gabriella Seamel is distraught at recent events in Northreach. A tense situation involves drawn knives, shouting Nobles and Freelanders, threats, a travelling merchant, and the unexpected visit of Zolor Zahir. Including Sahna Nillu, Nayla Zahir, Godric Lomasa, Lucius Nepos, and Eggelbert. Under-hoof (20 December, 2007) :Wherein Lomasas, Wildlanders, and Horses are afoot in Light's Reach. '''Player-Run Plots' Aegis Attacks: Introduction (26 December, 2007) :''A marked Freelander makes a long, doomed journey to Northreach. The Lord of Darkwater, Thayndor Zahir, tries to get answers before he expires. Trouble haunts the Aegis Road. Aegis Attacks: The Task (29 December, 2007) :''Duke Norran Lomasa, Knight of the Imperial Crown, visits Hawk's Aerie with his squire Baron Regius Lomasa, and informs his kinsman Godric Lomasa of a heinous crime along the Aegis Road. The Knight of the Silver Tankard is charged by him with bringing the culprits to justice. Badges ---- Category:Chiaroscuro Characters Godric Lomasa Category:Book of the White Tree category:Nayla Zahir Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web